


back of my hand

by wearenotdoinggethelp



Series: call me q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotdoinggethelp/pseuds/wearenotdoinggethelp
Summary: Sometimes Q is really fed up with Sherlock Holmes. Can't the man install his own antivirus software?Part 2 of the call me q series.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: call me q [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	back of my hand

“Sherlock, I’ll call you back when I’ve finished guiding this mission. Some of us actually have jobs you know.”  
A bit of arguing on the other end of the line.  
“Good-bye, Sherlock.” Q slides the button to hang up and opes up the comms system. Honestly. Some people.  
“No, all fine on this end 008. Now, turn left at the end of this corridor and… Duck!”  
008 swears. Luckily, nothing is damaged. 0o8 is a little better at keeping her belongings intact than 006. 

After work, Q grabs his jumper and wiped his glasses. Time to visit Sherlock. This was going to be interesting. Walking out of 6, casually flashing his id card, he made his way to the nearest tube station. Baker Street was only a couple of stops away. As a short, dark-haired, geeky-looking young man, Q was quite the unassuming figure. Never mind that he was a computer genius, he had a mean shot on a gun. He had even made himself his own customised one.

Q got on the train, glancing at his messages. He had a few texts from James, who was in Tokyo currently, and a few from R, from earlier in the day. He looked around self consciously. Q looked a little out of place, with people either in suits or casual clothes, but at least he wasn’t pulling a Sherlock with a bloody great harpoon. He had some sense over what was appropriate. Unlike either of his brothers it seemed. If he wasn’t careful, James might be meeting Mycroft soon. That would certainly be interesting. 

The train pulled into a stop, and Q walked leisurely out of the doors of the station, which was just around the corner from his stop. Skirting around the rush hour traffic (Most of 6 kept odd hours. It was the morning rush hour, not the afternoon one) Q made his way to his brother’s flat, enduring a ruffling of the hair from Mrs Hudson, who had known the family for ages, and was actually Q’s godmother. 

Walking up the stairs to his empty flat, Q pulled open his laptop and checked the email Sherlock sent him. The man was perfectly competent with computers himself, he didn’t need to call MI6’s Quartermaster every time his computer caught a virus. Most thought the detective was eccentric, but Q privately believed Sherlock lacked common sense. Mycroftlacked it too, thinking about it, but not as much as Sherlock.

John was in a bad mood. The clinic was a nightmare, and it didn’t help that Mrs Hudson had told him that Sherlock’s brother was here. Damn Mycroft. He walked into the flat and collapsed onto the sofa. He could deal with Mycroft later. But then he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Could it be that one of Sherlock’s experiments had come to life? Maybe. He cautiously padded towards the kitchen, attempting not to make a sound.

In the kitchen, sitting at the table was a young man who looked ridiculously like Sherlock. Skinny, with black curly hair. With a start, he realized it was the young man that James was with at Tescos the other day.  
“Hello, Doctor Watson. It seems we meet again.” Q internally grinned. Like Sherlock, couldn’t resist dramatics.   
“Ben! You are actually here?” Godammit, Sherlock.  
“Sherlock. Yes, I am. Some of us actually keep promises. And it’s Q or Quillan to you.” Q smarted. No-one had called him Ben in a long time.  
“Has the government decided that it’s an imprisonable offence, then, Q?”  
“Excuse me? Sherlock, what’s going on here?” John was still standing in the kitchen, looking puzzled.  
“This, John is my youngest brother. He works… With Mycroft.” Sherlock pressed his lips together. At least Sherlock had some sense, Q thought.  
“Sherlock, you really need to stop calling me when your laptop inevitably catches a virus. I’ve put my antivirus software on it, but you know you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have cats to feed.”

Q walks out into the street, leaving a puzzled Watson behind him. Maybe he would persuade Mummy to have a family Christmas that year. He would enjoy that.


End file.
